Return of Harmony Part 2
by Dede42
Summary: Twilight Sparkle's friends have been whammied by Discord and her twin has been placed under a spell and is tearing through Ponyville and unleashing evil pranks. Can Twilight free her sister, their friends, and both Timon and Pumbaa from the dark magic, or will Discord reign supreme to spread his chaos throughout Equestria?
1. Chapter 1: RETURNING TO PONYVILLE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 2

A/N: Hey, everyone, it's time for part two of _Return of Harmony!_ So, two updates today, two updates tomorrow, and more to come on Monday. And if you're wondering where Dr. Hooves and Derpy are, they're still currently returning the Disney Villains back to their proper places, and they will be returning to Ponyville soon.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: RETURNING TO PONYVILLE**

Discord continued laughing as his chaos clouds continued to spread across the land, much to the horror of Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom. Earlier they had been searching a maze for the Elements of Harmony, but after their friend Rainbow Dash had flow off, they were standing in a crater instead, and there was still no sign of the Elements of Harmony.

Pinkie Pie stalked over to the spirit of chaos, who'd fallen over from laughing so hard, and she was angry that he was laughing at them. "And what are _you_ laughing at!?"

Snickering, Discord sat up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in aeons," he stated happily.

"Well, quit it!" the pink pony snapped. "You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink…ie Pie!"

"Oh, yeah?" Fluttershy asked cruelly. "Well ha, ha." And soon Pinkie Pie was shouting at her to stop laughing, but she was refusing.

Meanwhile, Applejack walked up to Rarity and her 'diamond'. "Uh… Rarity? This here diamond of yours?" she asked, tracing it with one hoof. "Twilight and Sunrise both said we should split it seven ways since we, uh, found it together."

" _HI-YAH!_ " Rarity shrieked, going into karate mode to chase the orange pony away. "Try it, punk. He's mine. All mine! Ya! Ya! Ya!" And she chased her friend around the crater.

Twilight Sparkle stared at her friends. "Girls, why are you all acting like this?" she asked as Pinkie Pie kept shouting at Fluttershy, who was making her angry. "We need to stick together."

"Twilight," said Sunrise Blossom uneasily. "I think Discord has done something to them."

Realizing that her sister was right, Twilight Sparkle stalked over to Discord, who was still laughing and enjoying the antics of the ponies while sitting on a couch he'd summoned. "It's just too entertaining."

"Stop it, Discord," the purple unicorn scolded him. "You're not playing fair."

" _I'm_ not playing fair?" Discord repeated, mildly surprised. "Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. _Hello_?"

Twilight Sparkle wasn't amused in the slightest. "How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" she demanded.

"Yeah, you made it disappear before we could even get to the center," Sunrise Blossom added, glaring at the spirit of chaos.

"Oh, wait, did you…?" Discord began and he started laughing again. "How funny! You both thought the Elements were _in_ the labyrinth?" He grabbed the twins and, before they could protest, took them back in time to hear his riddle once again.

 _`"Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began."`_

Discord returned them to the present, and the twins realized that they had gotten the riddle wrong. "I never said they were in the labyrinth."

"But…but…" Twilight Sparkle stammered.

"Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom," the spirit of chaos said mockingly. "Maybe the magic of friendship can help you both. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." And he disappeared in a flash of light.

Cotton candy clouds rolled in and with a clap of thunder, they began pouring chocolate milk rain down on the ponies, and the twins weren't happy campers.

Pinkie Pie paused in her argument with Fluttershy and glared up at the chocolate rain. "Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" she complained.

Twilight Sparkle tried to tune out the fighting going on among her friends, who Sunrise Blossom was now trying to keep from hurting each other as they began to fight over the 'diamond', and she tapped her head with her hoof. "Think, Twilight, think!" she muttered. ""Find the Elements back where you began." Back where you began." But it wasn't easy to concentrate with Rarity yelling at their friends to not touch her gem, which is what Applejack and Fluttershy were doing while Pinkie Pie was yelling at the yellow pegasus to stop laughing again.

The purple unicorn groaned and hung her head. "Ugh. I just want to go home…" she muttered and then she perked up, realizing what the riddle _actually_ meant. "Wait a minute… Home! "Back where you began!" The Elements must be in… Ponyville!" she told Sunrise Blossom, and they worked together to convince their friends to head back to Ponyville.

* * *

Several hours later, Ponyville appeared in the distance and it was clear to the twins that Discord was responsible for some of the buildings floating in the air.

"Come on, girls," Twilight Sparkle said confidently. "I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know can give us a clue. Ah!" She and Sunrise Blossom screamed when they were run over by a pack of the long-legged rabbits being lead by Angel and then they were run over a second time by a bunch of life-sized chocolate animals. "Ow…"

"Good boy, Angel," Fluttershy said with a cruel smile. "Mama's so proud."

Just then the sun set and a crescent moon rose into the sky, barely letting off any light, so it was so dark that the ponies could barely see their own hooves in front of their faces.

"Wow, I can see _so_ much better now," Applejack said sarcastically, unaware that the road had been changed from dirt to soap and water, and when she took a step, she ended up sliding down the road and stopped next to the twins, who were trying to get back up. "Whoa! I meant to do that."

The moon set and the sun rose, just as Twilight Sparkle got up, only to end up slipping on the soap. "Wah! Ahh! Whoa!" she grunted, falling again. "Discord's turned our dirt roads into soap!"

"That explains why I just got soapy water up my nose," Sunrise Blossom complained, trying to get back on her hooves.

Discord skated past on the soap road. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, gesturing to the chaotic Ponyville. "This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes."

Pinkie Pie skated past the twins. "This may look like fun, but it's not," she announced in a grumpy tone.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom exchanged exasperated looks and yelped when the spirit of chaos scooped them both up in his arms, just as the sun and moon traded places in the sky once again. "Picture it," he said dreamily. "The chaos capital of the world."

"I can't picture anything," Twilight Sparkle complained. "It's too dark." And she yelped when she and her twin were dropped back onto the soap road with a splash.

"Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day," said Discord causally. "Or not." And he disappeared once again.

"I'm not prone to violence," said Sunrise Blossom sourly, "but I have a strong desire to strangle Discord right now."

Twilight Sparkle knew exactly how her sister felt, and they were running out of time to stop the spirit of chaos. "Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world?" she muttered. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Fluttershy skated past just then. "Don't worry, you won't," she sneered before skating out of sight, laughing cruelly, and the twins groaned.

This was going to be a _long_ day, or was it night? They couldn't tell anymore with the constant changing of the sun and the moon.

* * *

A/N: And it's just going to get crazier before long. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: ELEMENTS OF HARMONY ISSUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 2

A/N: And here is the second update for today. See you all tomorrow!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: ELEMENTS OF HARMONY ISSUES**

By the time that the six ponies finally made it to the Golden Oak Library, the sun and moon had switched places at least five times, they had _literally_ slid into Ponyville due to the soap, and they had nearly been run over repeatedly by the changed animals, almost being pancaked by the chocolate animls that were now chasing Coco Latté and Salted Caramel once again, plus a few run-ins with the rampaging Timon and Pumbaa, and Sunrise Blossom had been both surprised and alarmed to see them in Ponyville and being controlled by Discord.

After getting over that shock, Sunrise Blossom managed to convince Rarity to let her cast a spell that would help her carry the so-called diamond, which she was insisting on calling Tom, without hurting her back, and the grey unicorn had eventually agreed.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sighed when relief when she saw the library. "Okay, we're here," she announced, facing the other ponies. "Everyone please, please, please just go inside, _please_?" she requested hopefully.

"I absolutely refuse," said Applejack, turning grey as she entered the library.

Fluttershy flew to the entrance. "With pleasure," she said cruelly, landing and stomping on some flowers while also turning grey before entering the library.

"I hate libraries!" Pinkie Pie complained, turning grey while heading inside.

Twilight Sparkle glanced over at Rarity, who still had the 'diamond' on her back and nodded to Sunrise Blossom, who returned the nod, and they both forcefully pushed their protesting friend, who went white instead of grey, into the library with the 'diamond'

* * *

Inside, Spike was fast asleep and snoring on the floor – when he was suddenly splashed with cold water, and he sat up, wide awake. "Ah! Brrr!" he yelped and looked up at Fluttershy, who was hovering over him with the bucket she'd picked up off the floor. "What did you do that for, Fluttershy?" he asked, hurt.

"'Cause you just looked so peaceful," the yellow pegasus sneered.

"I…uh…huh?" Spike began while wringing water out of tail, and he was immediately confused when he saw the changes in his friends and cringed when the 'diamond' crashed to the floor after falling off Rarity's back.

"Careful, Twilight! Sunrise!" Rarity protested, stroking the 'diamond' with one hoof. "You'll ruin his beautiful finish."

The twins groaned in unison. "Oh, for the love of…"

Spike ran over to them, honestly confused. "Twilight, Sunrise, what's going on?" he asked, glancing at their friends. "Why does everybody look so…gray?"

"Don't ask," Twilight Sparkle advised, boosting the baby dragon onto her back. "I need you to help me find something."

"Hey, Twilight, Sunrise," Fluttershy called out to the twins as they trotted over to the nearest bookshelf, "what's soaking wet and clueless?"

"Fluttershy, we've had just about enough-" Sunrise Blossom began when both she and her twin were splashed with water.

"Your faces!" the grey pegasus cackled, banging two buckets onto their heads.

Spike quickly helped them remove the buckets. "What's happened to everypony?" he questioned.

"I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike," said Applejack rudely.

"Discord is what happen to them," Sunrise Blossom informed the baby dragon. "But that's a story for later."

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before _somepony_ does something she'll _regret_!" she added, shooting their friends a warming look.

"The Elements of Harmony?" Spike repeated and raced to the nearest bookshelves with the ladder. "Oh, I know exactly where that book is." He climbed up the ladder and retrieved the gold/brown book. "Found it!" he called out, holding it up.

Suddenly Fluttershy flew past, snatching it from his claws. "Hah!"

"Fluttershy, you'd better give me that book!" Twilight Sparkle ordered, jumping and trying to get the book back.

Fluttershy cackled and tossed it away. "Keep away!" she called out in a sing-song voice.

Applejack caught the book and the twins raced toward her to get it back. "Hey! Applejack, give us that book!"

"I don't have any book," Applejack lied, tossing it over to Pinkie Pie, who tossed it back to Fluttershy before the sisters could stop her.

This went on for several minutes, with Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom chasing after the book as the game of Keep Away continued with it passing between the three ponies. However, just as Fluttershy caught the book, she was immediately tackled out of the air by Spike.

Grateful, Twilight Sparkle went to retrieve the book when Rarity suddenly used her magic to swipe it away. "Mine!"

"Hey, do you even know what you just stole?" the purple unicorn demanded as she and the orange unicorn chased after her.

"No, but if you want it, I want it!" Rarity taunted as Fluttershy lifted her off the floor and hid her behind Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

" _GIVE ME THAT BOOK!_ " Twilight Sparkle screamed and tackled the four ponies, resulting them becoming a fighting dust cloud for several seconds, and then she leapt out, clutching the book in her forelegs. "Get back!" she hissed as Sunrise Blossom and Spike jumped to her defense, keeping their friends at bay. "All of you! This is _my_ book, and I'm going to _READ IT!_ " She then magically opened and book and gasped when she saw the Elements of Harmony lying inside. "The Elements! They were here all along!"

"Discord must've hidden them in the book the moment he got himself freed," said Sunrise Blossom and felt like kicking herself for not figuring it out sooner.

Spike smiled when he saw the Elements of Harmony. "This is great!" he cheered. "Now you guys can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded and looked at her friends hopefully. "See, girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together!" she announced and frowned when Applejack merely yawned, Pinkie Pie scowled while Fluttershy messed with her mane, and Rarity was polishing the 'diamond'. "You don't even care, do you?" she asked, annoyed.

"No!" the three ponies shouted.

"Oh for the love of all that's wonderful," Sunrise Blossom groaned, covering her face with one hoof.

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "I never thought it would happen," she said, disappointed. "My friends… have turned into complete _JERKS_!" she shouted and then used her magic to remove the Elements of Harmony from the book and put them on her sister, who winced a little, and their friends. "Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And… two big crown thingies! Come on, everypony, let's go!" And she started for the door, her sister following.

The baby dragon ran after them, realizing that somepony was missing. "But Twilight, Sunrise, aren't you both missing somepony?" he asked.

"Nope," said the purple unicorn. "We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, and the brute. That just about covers it."

"But what about Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked, having realized that the blue pegasus wasn't present.

"Congratulations, Spike," said Sunrise Blossom, putting the remaining element necklace around his neck, "you're the new Rainbow Dash. Now let's go!"

Spike gasped, staring at the Element of Loyalty. "Me? B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her?" he stammered. "That won't end well."

"Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash," Twilight Sparkle stated. "Now let's go defeat Discord so we don't ever have to talk to each other again!" And as Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy cheered and ran for the door, she magically grabbed the 'diamond', startling Rarity. "Move! Look out, here comes Tom!" she called out, tossing it out the door and it crashed to the ground, almost hitting the three ponies.

* * *

Just as the group exited the library, Discord appeared before them. "Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony," he commented and pretended to be scared. "How terrifying!"

"Discord!" Twilight Sparkle snapped, glaring at the spirit of chaos. "We've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!"

"And your reign of terror is going to end very soon," Sunrise Blossom added confidently.

"I certainly am," Discord agreed, putting on his sunglasses. "You've _clearly_ out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate." He then drew a target on his belly. "I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready."

"Formation, now!" Twilight Sparkle ordered and the five ponies stood on either side of her, but somepony was missing. ""Rainbow Dash", get over here." And Spike, who'd been hiding behind the 'diamond', came out of hiding and stood next to the twins, gulping. "All right, let's get this over with."

They began concentrating on the Elements of Harmony, which began glowing in response, and the six ponies rose into the air. Discord peered over his sunglasses, watching with bemusement, and after a few seconds, the glowing stopped, and they landed back on the ground.

"What's going on?" Twilight Sparkle wondered, exchanging a perplex look with Sunrise Blossom. "Why didn't it work?"

"Mine's workin'," Applejack said rudely. "There must be somethin' wrong with _yours_."

"I _HATE_ the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie Pie complained.

Fluttershy took hers off and threw it on the ground. "Hmph! Garbage."

" _MINE!_ " Rarity screamed, snatching it up.

Spike removed the necklace from around his neck. "Sorry, Twilight, Sunrise," he apologized, giving it to them before hurrying back toward the library. "I guess I'd better get back upstairs and clean up the library. Good luck with all this- whoa!" he yelped when he was tripped up by Fluttershy's tail.

"Oops, sorry, Rainbow _Crash,_ " Fluttershy apologized mockingly and then she chuckled.

"Bravo, ponies, bravo!" said Discord, clapping. "Harmony in Equestria is officially dead." He then paused for a moment to think and then smirked. "Well, it's _almost_ dead," he amended, smirking at the orange unicorn. "I _almost_ forgot that I planted a simple command in your mind, Sunrise."

Sunrise Blossom didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?" she asked uneasily.

"Oh, don't tell me that you _forgot_ about the Dusk-bloom mist," said the spirit of chaos and cackled when the orange unicorn's face paled with fear. "Ah, so you _do_ remember." He then raised his lion paw and snapped his fingers.

Twilight Sparkle stared in horror as Sunrise Blossom went ridged for several seconds, her color going grey, and then a cruel smile crossed her twin's face. "Oh no, Sunrise!"

Sunrise Blossom removed the crown from her head, tossed it to the ground, and then ran off cackling to cause pranking mayhem in Ponyville.

Discord laughed triumphantly. " _Now_ Harmony in Equestria is officially dead," he declared and smirked at the purple unicorn. "Discord rules, Celestia drools." He tapped her nose and laughed as he skated away.

Twilight Sparkle glared after his disappearing form, growling.

"It's _your_ fault it didn't work," Pinkie Pie complained, but she wasn't looking at any pony in particular.

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight Sparkle asked, retrieving her sister's crown and was wondering how things could get possibly worse.

"Any of you!" the grey pony shouted. " _ALL OF YOU!_ I'm outta here!" And she ran off, leaving her necklace behind.

Applejack also removed her necklace and trotted away. "I better go, too," she stated. "I've got new _better_ friends waiting for me at the farm."

"Yeah!" Fluttershy agreed. "I'm sick of you _losers_." She then flew away while Rarity dropped the two necklaces, loaded the 'diamond' on her back and left.

This was _too much_ for Twilight Sparkle. " _FINE!_ " she screamed after them. "Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs…" she sighed as the dark magic engulfed her and she turned grey "enemies…?" she finished sadly as she hung her head and a single tear splashed onto the ground, creating a broken heart.

* * *

A/N: A while back someone suggested how Discord should use Sunrise Blossom and her potions to cause mayhem in Ponyville, so, that's where that idea came from. See you all tomorrow! Bye! ;) R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: RESTORING HOPE UNEXPECTEDLY

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 2

A/N: Hey, everyone, and I hope you all are having a great Saturday. So, here is the next installment of _Return_ _of Harmony_ , and in the chapter I'll be posting after this one, you'll find out what has happen to Dr. Hooves and Derpy, plus how Twilight is going to free her sister and their friends of Discord's spell.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: RESTORING HOPE UNEXPECTEDLY**

Chaos was reigning throughout Ponyville, ponies were either running scared or were being affected by Discord's magic, so they were taking part in the chaos itself. Armed with supplies from the Apothecary, Sunrise Blossom was running around the town, setting off pranks, and laughing evilly as she did so. Even Timon and Pumbaa were taking part in the chaos, destroying the gardens, hunting for bugs, and nearly running ponies over as they chased after insects they were trying to eat.

* * *

The defeated Twilight Sparkle walked slowly back to the library, her head was low and she was being followed by a cotton candy cloud that was raining on her. She didn't even react to the chaos going on around her, she didn't react when her twin sister ran past, chasing several ponies with a firework potion and laughing madly.

Discord appeared next to the defeated unicorn, laughing _really_ hard. "Oh, my stomach!" he gasped, clutching his stomach. "Twilight, you've got to see what I just did." And he pointed to Berryshine, who was attacked by a giant pepper shaker, and she sneezed, knocking the building around her down like cards. "It's priceless!" he said, laughing, and when she didn't react, he used a cone to remove the cotton candy cloud and he began eating. "Come now, Twilight Sparkle," he suggested. "You've got to get into the spirit of things! After all, this is your new home."

"Not anymore…" said Twilight Sparkle, walking past the spirit chaos.

Discord began cheering the second she was gone. " _YES!_ " And he let out triumphant laughter.

* * *

Reaching the library, Twilight Sparkle went inside and straight upstairs to her living quarters. "Pack your things, Spike, we're leaving," she announced, not paying attention to Spike, who was curled up on the floor and groaning. "Don't ask where we're going, 'cause I don't know yet," she continued, setting her suitcase on her bed to start packing and magically tossed her crown into the trash bin. "Just not here."

"Can't…move," the baby dragon moaned, waving weakly to a large pile of scrolls. "The princess…has been sending these…since I came back upstairs." He then belched out magical fire that transformed into a scroll that landed on the top of the pile. "Make it stop!" he moaned.

Curious, Twilight Sparkle magically picked up the most recent scroll and opened it, reading the contents. "These are all the letters I've written to the princess since I've lived in Ponyville," she remarked, recognizing the writing. "But why would she send them back?" she wondered, magically picking up several other scrolls, and she began reading while them while Spike groaned and belched out another scroll.

""Real friends don't care what your cover is"," she read and as she read the reports, she began remembering what she, her twin, and their friends went through with, and her color started returning, beginning at her hooves and moving all over her. ""Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing." "And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through." "The best thing to do is stay true to yourself." "Everypony has a special magical connection with her friends. Maybe even before she's met them"."

By this point, Twilight Sparkle was back to her normal coloring and she realized what she had to do. "Spike! Spike, it's all so clear!" she exclaimed, magically picking him up and danced around the bedroom with him. "Can't you see? Discord's trying to distract us from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it. Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville? I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But the _opposite_ is true! The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon. And now they need to save it from Discord!" She then put him on the bed as he moaned. "You're right, Spike. I've got to fight for my friendships. For them. For me. For Equestria!"

When the baby dragon moaned again, the purple unicorn sheepishly chuckled. "Oh…uh…why don't you just stay here and rest?" she suggested. "I'll take care of the whole fighting for friendship thing myself." And she quickly collected her crown, hurrying away.

Spike moaned, belched out more magical fire that transformed into yet another scroll, and this left the baby dragon wishing he was dead.

* * *

Reaching the main floor of the library, Twilight Sparkle put her crown in a case, went back outside, where she retrieved her sister's crown and the necklaces from the ground, and then raced off to go to Sweet Apple Acres.

' _I'm going to get my friends back, and I know just the spell that'll work,'_ she thought, dodging the chaos going on around her, and she managed to rescue poor Rosemary from being attacked by Timon and Pumbaa. "Oh no, you don't," she scolded, magically freezing them in mid-attack, and stuffed them into a cage. "You're both are coming with me, and I'm going to undo whatever Discord did to you both since you're friends of Sunrise."

Once they were secured, she ignored their protests and threats as she resumed heading for the farm to help return Applejack to normal first. _'I'll start with Applejack and honesty,'_ she thought, _'and once she's back to normal, we can work together to help Sunrise and the other girls, and once that happens, we'll take on Discord again.'_

Feeling hopeful that her plan would work, Twilight Sparkle ran down the road toward Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

A/N: Twilight is on a mission, and she didn't even sing about it. Neat huh? R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: RESTORING TWO FRIENDS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 2

A/N: Now to see what has been happening to Dr. Hooves and Derpy!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: RESTORING APPLEJACK'S HONESTY, AND FLUTTERSHY'S KINDNESS**

Meanwhile in a very different location, Dr. Whooves and Derpy were fleeing down a metal corridor as light blue energy beams were being fired at them, and they were just barely able avoid getting hit.

 _`"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"`_

 _`"It is the Doc-tor! He is an enemy of the Daleks! Exterminate!"`_

"Doc! _Why_ are we being chased by overgrown salt and pepper shakers?!" Derpy shouted.

Dr. Whooves duck his head to avoid one of the death beams and glanced back at the gray/black Daleks that were gliding after them, their eyestalks moving from side to side as they fired their guns. "They're Daleks!" he called out. "And they are trying to kill us!"

"Why?!"

"I wouldn't let them take over the universe! That's why!"

* * *

Crossing paths with the Daleks hadn't been planned, and the Time Lord still wasn't sure of how they ended up on a space station overrun with them. He and Derpy had finished returning the last of the Disney Villains to their proper point in time and space, and had been heading back to Ponyville when the TARDIS had unexpectedly landed on the space station.

* * *

Unable to resist exploring a new place and wanting Derpy to see a whole new view of space, he and she had gone exploring. Perplexed by the lack of life signs, Dr. Whooves had sought out the command center, where he'd found a mayday call being broadcasted on a repeating cycle about the station being invaded by unknown forces, and a check of the security cameras had lead to the discovery that the invaders were none other then one of his greatest enemies: the Daleks.

Having hoped to get out without being detected, the Time Lord had sealed the doors to the locations that the Daleks were currently in, and he'd been hurrying the confused pegasus back the way they'd came to get back to the time machine. Unfortunately, they ended up crossing paths with a Dalek patrol, and now they were fleeing for their lives.

* * *

"So, these Daleks are bad guys?" Derpy asked as they duck through a doorway and the Time Lord sealed the door with his sonic screwdriver.

"Yes, and they are some of the worst in the known universe," Dr. Whooves replied, figuring that he'd given them a few minutes to catch their breathes while he figured out how much further they would need to go before finally reaching the TARDIS and getting the heck out of there. "I've foiled their plans many times, and I thought I'd destroyed them back during the Time War. But they always manage to survive… always."

The pegasus gently put a foreleg around her friend's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "Doc, your kind is alive, too," she reminded him, "and while not all of them are nice like you, the majority of them are nice."

Dr. Whooves smiled at her, returning the hug and nodded to a nearby terminal. "You're right, my friend," he agreed and went to the terminal. "Now, how to get us to the TARDIS before the Daleks can find us or block our way…"

* * *

Several Daleks had managed to locate the time machine and they were now hiding themselves to wait for the arrival of the Time Lord and his friend. Unknown to them, in a hidden alcove there was a transporter pad and it became active. The pad lit up and seconds later, with barely any sound, the two ponies appeared side-by-side on the pad, which then powered down.

"That was fun!" Derpy whispered excitedly. "Can we do it again?"

"Some other time, Derpy," Dr. Whooves promised, "some other time." He peered out of the alcove. "Any minute now…"

* * *

On the other side of the door that the Daleks were watching, there was loud explosion, and they glided away to investigate. Taking advantage of this, both ponies hurried out of their hiding place and got inside the TARDIS, leaving just as the Daleks returned and fired uselessly at the disappearing time machine.

* * *

Sometime later, Dr. Hooves and Derpy returned to the hidden room located in the back of his house, and they were chatting about their recent adventures when they stepped outside – and were nearly run over by the galloping overgrown rabbits, still being lead by Angel.

"Great whickering stallions!" Dr. Hooves yelped, jumping backward and looking around in shock at the chaos that was overrunning Ponyville. "What has _happen_ to this place?!"

Just then, Twilight Sparkle ran up with the cage containing the shouting and threatening meerkat and warthog. "Doc! Derpy! I'm _so_ glad to see you both!" she exclaimed when she reached them. "I need your help."

"Of course, Miss Sparkle," said Dr. Hooves. "But first, what is going on around here and why do you have Timon and Pumbaa locked in that cage?"

"Wait, did you say Timon and Pumbaa?" Twilight Sparkle asked and he nodded. "Oh dear, these are the animals that Sunrise Blossom told me about." She winced when her twin ran by, tossing potions left and right, causing explosions. "Sunrise, our friends, and these two have all been whammy by the spirt of chaos. He's called-"

"Discord!" Dr. hooves exclaimed and she nodded while Derpy was looking confused. "Long ago, Discord managed to take over Equestria and was spreading chaos everywhere when I helped Princess Celestia and Princess Luna locate the Elements of Harmony, which they used to stop him. Unfortunately, it appears that he managed to regain his freedom and what's going on around us will eventually spread through the rest of Equestria if he isn't stopped."

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Exactly, and right now I need to undo the spell he put on my sister and my friends," she added. "And that's why I'm going to Sweet Apple Acres first."

"Then we shall go with you. Come along, Derpy."

"Ok!"

* * *

Meanwhile over at Sweet Apple Acres, pigs were flying through the air, Big Macintosh was running around, digging holes in the ground, and was acting like a dog with panting and barking. And because of the chaotic magic, his own coat was a pale red.

* * *

Over near the barn, Granny Smith was doing a jig that she normally wouldn't have been able to do, but she was pretty limbered thanks to the chaos magic. Applejack was reclining against the barn, eating apples, and she was still lying.

"And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called "friends" would lift a hoof to help me," she lied sourly.

At that _exact_ moment, Twilight Sparkle arrived on the scene. "Applejack, I'm here to fight for our friendship," she announced, and she jumped when Big Mac suddenly poked his head out of the ground and licked her face before disappearing again. "Um…" She was relieved when Dr. Hooves and Derpy ran up and distracted the dog, er, stallion.

Applejack stood up and scowled at the purple unicorn. "Oh, _now_ you want to fight," she scoffed and pretended to do some boxing. "Where you went when I was battlin' Discord?"

Twilight Sparkle tackled her friend, resulting in them rolling across the ground, and then she pinned her friend. "Snap out of it," she ordered, her horn began glowing. "This isn't you! You're _not_ a liar." And she applied the magic to her struggling friend's forehead.

Applejack stiffened and her eyes went wide as her true memories were restored, and she went back to her normal orange color. "Wh-what happened?" she asked, shaking her head and got to her hooves when she saw her friend. "Twilight!" she exclaimed and sighed, recalling what happen in the maze. "I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

"I already have," Twilight Sparkle assured her friend as they were joined by Dr. Hooves and Derpy, who was carrying the caged and still threatening animals. "Come on!" And they exited the farm to find Fluttershy and help her get her kindness back.

* * *

The four ponies reached the house of Fluttershy, and when they went inside, they found the pegasus terrorizing some animals. Pulling out a rope, Applejack got into position while Twilight Sparkle and Dr. Hooves chased their friend around the room, and she then quickly lassoed Fluttershy's legs together, resulting in her flipping and landing on her back.

While Applejack kept her tied up, Twilight Sparkle went to work, using her memory spell on Fluttershy, who cringed until her memories were restored, and her normal yellow color was back to normal.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy gasped while her legs were untied. "Twilight, Applejack, I just had the worst dream!" She got up and blinked when she saw Derpy holding the cage containing Timon and Pumbaa. "I remember seeing them in the maze," she recalled. "Discord was using them to affect me, but it didn't work, and after he put me under his spell, I recalled him sending them to Ponyville by way of a portal, and I don't think they're from around here."

"You're right, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "They're friends of Sunrise. It's possible that Discord must've brought them from the Pride Lands, and put a spell on them just like he did us," she guessed.

"I wouldn't put it pass him to do something like that," Dr. Hooves grumbled. "Derpy, you can put the cage down."

Derpy nodded and set the cage on the floor. "Ok!"

"Do you think your memory spell will work on them, Twilight?" Applejack asked, curious.

"Only one way to find out." The purple unicorn went over to the cage and opened the door, unsurprised when they ran out, and Fluttershy kept them from escaping her house by snatching them up in her forelegs. Summoning her magic, Twilight Sparkle pressed her glowing horn to their foreheads, and concentrated.

After about a minute, Twilight Sparkle backed away and watched as Timon and Pumbaa both blinked and looked around in confusion.

"Timon, where are we?" the warthog asked as the yellow pegasus put them back on the floor. "This doesn't look like the Pride Lands."

"No, it doesn't," Timon agreed, eying the five ponies and his expression brightened when he recognized two of them. "Doc! Derpy! Where are we and how did we end up here – wherever here is?" he asked them.

"You can set them down, Miss Fluttershy," said Dr. Hooves and she set both the meerkat and the warthog on the floor. "It's good to see you both, my friends, but I do wish it was under less chaotic times. Miss Sparkle, maybe you can explain the situation to them?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," said the purple unicorn, introducing herself while nodding to the Time Lord . "These are my friends Applejack and Fluttershy, and you are currently in Ponyville, which is in the land Equestria. As for how you both got here, a spirit of chaos known as Discord brought you both to our world in order to use you to spread chaos. You both know my twin sister, Sunrise Blossom," she added. "And you already know the Doctor and Derpy."

Timon was taken aback since this was the _strangest_ thing he'd ever encounter, not even fighting hyenas to get Simba his kingdom back was that strange or helping defeat the Petalites. " _Ok_ ," he said slowly while Pumbaa was just looking confused. "Well, that does explain that strange rip we went through while chasing after a golden bug, and that strange creature that bonked us both on the heads earlier. Also, why you look like a purple version of Sunrise."

"That strange creature was Discord, and he put you both under a spell in order to get you to obey him," Applejack informed him. "If you both can help us save our friends and stop Discord, I'm sure Princess Celestia can figure out how to return you both to your world – the Pride Lands, right?"

"Yep, that's where we're from," Pumbaa confirmed. "Uh, so _how_ do we stop this Discord fellow?"

"We'll explain on the way," Twilight Sparkle promised. "Right now, we need to find my sister and free her from the spell that Discord put her under."

"Oh, we saw Sunrise Blossom earlier and she was saying something about getting more supplies," Timon announced, surprising the ponies, and they nodded. "Well, then what're we waitin' for?" he asked, jumping onto the warthog's back. "We've got a world to save!"

Agreeing with the meerkat, they raced out of the house and back toward Ponyville to save their friends and stop Discord once and for all.

* * *

A/N: Honesty, Kindness, and both Timon and Pumbaa have been returned to normal, and now they will need to help get Sunrise Blossom back to normal. See you all on Monday! ;) R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: RESTORING SUNRISE'S KNOWLEDGE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 2

A/N: Hey, everyone, Dede42 here, and I'll be posting the final three chapters of this story today as I won't have a chance to post anything tomorrow since I have a opening shift at the movie theater. Plus, with Fan-Experience (which used to comic-con until the meanies at SDCC threw a hissy fit) just a few days away, I need to get cracking on finishing up my cosplay. Anyhoo, on with the show!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: RESTORING SUNRISE BLOSSOM'S KNOWLEDGE**

Returning to the town, the group raced through the chaos in order to reach the Starlight Apothecary, which was one of the few places that didn't seem to be affected by the dark magic. Entering the shop, they found Sunrise Blossom stuffing ingredients and glass bottles into her saddlebags, and she had an evil smile on her face, plus she was cackling evilly.

Having come up with a plan en-route, the three ponies got into position while Timon remained perched on Pumbaa's back, and he called out to the unicorn. "Hey, what do you think you're doin', Sunny?" he demanded.

Blinking, Sunrise Blossom turned to face the meerkat and the warthog, unaware that her saddlebags were being magically removed by her twin sister or that Dr. Hooves, Derpy, Fluttershy, and Applejack were getting into position behind her. "What are you two doing in here?" she questioned. "Shouldn't you both be out there, terrorizing the town like Discord told you to?"

Timon scoffed. "Discord? Like we really want do anything that _jerk_ says," he retorted. "He ain't our boss, and you shouldn't be listening to him either."

"Yeah, why use your skills to hurt others when you could be helpful instead?" Pumbaa suggested while silently hoping the plan would work without any of them getting too badly hurt.

Growling, Sunrise Blossom started toward them when she was tackled by the quartet, resulting in them rolling around the floor in a dust cloud of fighting and shouting. After a handful of seconds, the dust settled to reveal that the yellow pegasus, the orange pony, the Time Lord, and the blue/gray pegasus had managed to pin the shouting and struggling unicorn by sitting on her back.

"Get off of me! Get out of here! Leave!" Sunrise Blossom shouted, trying to heave them off, but her friends were refusing to move, and when she saw her sister walking toward her with a glowing horn, she began panicking. "No! No! Stay away! Twilight, don't you dare come near me with that horn! No!" she screamed, struggling harder then ever.

Smiling, Twilight Sparkle lowered her head, and gently touched her horn to her sister's forehead. The magic transferred to her twin, who stiffened as her true memories were restored, and then she went limp, passing out.

At first, the five ponies, the meerkat, and the warthog were worried that the memory spell had had a negative effect on Sunrise Blossom, and they were then startled when a dark orange mist rose out of her body and vaporized in the air above them.

"What was that mist?" Pumbaa asked, exchanging confused looks with Timon.

"That was Dusk-bloom mist," Twilight Sparkle informed them as her sister began returning to her normal orange color. "Discord used it on Sunrise in order to control her when he decided that the time was right."

Applejack made a face. "Hate that stuff," she complained. "Couldn't walk straight for several hours after being affected by it once."

"Same here," Fluttershy agreed, shivering at the memories.

"I'm surprised that Miss Blossom didn't use her anti-mist potion before going up against Discord," Dr. Hooves remarked.

"Probably wasn't aware that she would need it," Derpy suggested.

"True, quite true."

Meanwhile, the moment that she was back to her normal color, Sunrise Blossom regain consciousness with a groan, prompting her four friends to get off of her, and she blearily opened her eyes, spotting her twin standing over her. "Twilight!" she gasped, jumping up and hugging her sister. "Oh, Twilight! Discord, he – he-" she broke off, crying into her sister's shoulder. "Oh, Twi!"

"I know, Sunny, I know," Twilight Sparkle said reassuringly, patting her sister's back and nodded to the other four ponies, who were quick to join in a group hug to comfort her twin. "Discord got to all of us in that maze, and both you and I didn't even know it until it was too late."

Sunrise Blossom nodded as she stopped crying and they pulled apart so that she could wipe away her tears with one hoof. "Twi, do you know if I hurt anypony with my potions?" she asked, hoping that she hadn't.

"I don't think so," the purple unicorn replied. "And even if you did, once we save the rest of our friends and stop Discord, any harm caused by his magic, including the pranks he had you pull, should be undone."

"It will be all undone," Dr. Hooves promised. "When Discord was first defeated by the Princesses, everything he'd done to Equestria was undone mere moments after his defeat."

"I hope you're right, Twilight," said Sunrise Blossom, still feeling guilty, and then she noticed the two waiting animals. "Timon! Pumbaa!" she exclaimed, and they all exchanged a big hug. "How did you two end up in Ponyville?"

"That jerk Discord brought us from the Pride Lands," Timon explained. "Like you, we were under Discord's spell in order for him to get us to do his dirty work, and now we're goin' to help you ponies stop that jerk once and for all."

Sunrise Blossom nodded and explained to Fluttershy and Applejack about how she knew the meerkat and the warthog. "And once we defeat Discord, I'm sure that Princess Celestia can return them to the Pride Lands."

"Oh, I hope so," Fluttershy agreed.

"If anypony can do it, then it'll be Princess Celestia," Applejack agreed. "Right now, we gotta find our friends, restore them to normal, and then stop Discord before it becomes impossible to stop him," she reminded them.

The group nodded in agreement, and then they left the Apothecary to find their remaining friends in order to make sure that the Elements of Harmony would work when it came time to stop Discord once and for all.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this installment. R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: RESTORING THE THREE FRIENDS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 2

A/N: All right, here is the second installment, and there will be the final chapter after this one. You ok, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, still feeling some of the after-effects of that darn Dust-bloom Mist and running around like a crazy pony.

Dede42: Being whammy is never fun.

Sunrise Blossom: Where'd you get that word anyway?

Dede42: Season One of a show called _The Flash_. There was this guy who was using his powers to turn people against each other, and they referred to it as being whammied.

Sunrise Blossom: Ouch.

Dede42: Yeah.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: RESTORING RARITY'S GENEROSITY, PINKIE PIE'S LAUGHTER, AND RAINBOW DASH'S LOYALTY**

After dodging the worst of the chaos in town, the group eventually reached Carousel Boutique. Going inside, they found Rarity polishing the 'diamond' with a cloth, and the moment she saw the group, she began hissing at them like an angry cat.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed as the six ponies advanced toward her. "Get away from my gem! Get away-!" She got cut off when the ponies tackled her and the twins used the memory spell on her.

Rarity blinked as her memories and proper grey coloring was restored. She got up and scowled when she saw the boulder. Using her magic, she opened the front door and shoved the boulder outside. Once this was completed, she looked back at her smiling friends, the meerkat, and the warthog. "Let us never speak of this again," she requested firmly.

Timon gestured to Applejack and he whispered into her ear when she bent down. "You're not going to let her live this down are you?" he asked, grinning.

"Not for a long while," Applejack confirmed with a quiet snicker.

* * *

The group headed over to Sugarcube Corner next, where they found Pinkie Pie making a mess of the place, complaining how much she hated cakes and other kinds of deserts, and she put up quite a bit of fight when the ponies got close. After getting tied up by Applejack, the pink pony couldn't do anything except shout threats as Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom used the memory spell on her.

Moments later, Pinkie Pie was back to her normal pink and cheerful self, plus she was laughing hysterically, so they just loaded her up in a nearest wagon, and Applejack pulled it along while they all went in search of Rainbow Dash.

"And I-I turned gray!" Pinkie Pie giggled. "Can you believe it?!"

* * *

By the time they reached the cloud house that the blue pegasus called home, Pinkie Pie had calmed down enough that she could walk on her on, well bounce on her own, and both Fluttershy and Derpy flew up to peer inside the house by way of one of the windows.

Not seeing any sign of their friend, the yellow pegasus pulled her head out, and she shook her head. "Uh? She's not here," she reported with a shrug.

"I don't think she's been here for a while," Derpy added.

"Without Rainbow Dash," Twilight Sparkle complained, "we can't use the Elements."

"You _really_ can't find some other pony to use that particular Element?" Pumbaa asked.

Sunrise Blossom shook her head. "No, it _has_ to be Rainbow Dash."

"She could be anywhere by now!" Applejack exclaimed, worried. "We're never gonna find her."

"Yeah, we will," said Pinkie Pie, pointing to a nearby cloud, "'cause she's right there!" And sure enough, their missing friend was reclining on her back on a puffy white cloud, and she was grey.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, relieved that they had found her, although there was now the question of how to get to their friend in order to use the memory spell.

Rainbow Dash waved one hoof in their general direction, but she didn't look at them. "Hey, guys!"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Sunrise Blossom called out, hoping that the pegasus would actually come down.

"That's nice," said Rainbow Dash, still not looking at her friends.

"Discord's still on the loose!" Twilight Sparkle informed her. "We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty!"

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville?" she asked, finally looking down at them. "It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's _awesome_." And she went back to lying on the cloud.

"How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of clouds is Cloudsdale?" Rarity wondered.

"The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond," Applejack suggested with a sly smile, resulting in Timon, Pumbaa, and Derpy falling over each other, and laughing hysterically.

Rarity glared at her friend. "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again."

Having expected that getting to the pegasus would be tough, Twilight Sparkle grinned, for she had a backup plan. "Time for Plan B."

* * *

An hour later, the group used the hot-air balloon to rise above Rainbow Dash, who was sleeping on the cloud and snoring. Fluttershy and Derpy were the only ponies not in the basket, so they flew up to join their friends after glancing at the sleeping pegasus.

"Okay, Fluttershy, Derpy, you grab Rainbow Dash and hold her down," Twilight Sparkle whispered to the two pegasi. "Applejack will lower me down from this rope so I can cast the memory spell on her." And Applejack waved from the top of the balloon.

Fluttershy saluted. "Got it!" She and Derpy then flew down to the cloud and they raised their forelegs to pin Rainbow Dash, who was still snoring, and then Fluttershy stopped, surprising her fellow pegasus. Instead she poked her friend a few times to wake her up. "Um… I'm just wondering if it's okay if Derpy an I hold you down against your will for a little bit?" she offered politely.

Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Dr. Hooves, Pumbaa, and Timon all groaned. "Ugh…"

"Nice try!" Rainbow Dash scoffed rudely. "Ponyville's _your_ problem, not mine." She then grabbed the cloud and zoomed away.

"She sure can fly fast," Pumbaa remarked.

Not about to let their friend get away, Twilight Sparkle lowered down a rope to the two pegasi. "Come on, Fluttershy, Derpy, we've got to catch her," she announced and they grabbed the rope in their mouths and flew after the fleeing pegasus. "Hyah! Applejack!" she called out, tossing a rope up to the orange pony.

Applejack caught the rope, formed a lasso, and twirled it in the air a few times before throwing it forward, lassoing Rainbow Dash, who'd been zipping around in circles around them, around her middle.

Unfortunately for Rarity and Pinkie Pie, the other end of the rope hadn't been secured, so as it went flying out of the basket, it got tangled around their legs, and they were dragged out of the basket, screaming and clinging to each other. " _WHOA!_ "

" _PINKIE!_ " Rarity shrieked. "You were supposed to secure the _ROPE!_ "

Pinkie Pie smiled sheepishly. "Oops." And then it turned out that with their combined weight, they were now slowing their friend down, and nearly yanking her off the cloud.

"Rarity, Pinkie, hold on!" Applejack called out. "Y'all are slowing her down!"

' _Oh_ how _grand,'_ Rarity thought sourly and then called out to the yellow pegasus. "Oh, Fluttershy, Derpy, would you both be a dear and _FLY FASTER_ , please?" she requested.

"Ok!" Derpy called through the rope and flapped her wings harder so that she was moving ahead of her fellow pegasus.

Fluttershy, who was flying as fast as she thought she could, was both whimpering and crying. "I can't!"

"If you can't catch her, Discord wins!" Sunrise Blossom called out, hoping that would encourage their friend.

Hearing this, Fluttershy became _very_ angry. "That big… dumb… _MEANIE!_ " she screamed and flew even faster, now dragging Derpy until she managed to catch up, and knocking the orange unicorn, the Time Lord, the meerkat, and the warthog into the back of the basket.

"Well… _that_ …work!" Timon grunted while pulling himself out from behind Pumbaa to keep from being crushed.

"Luckily for us, it worked this time," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

"Indeed," Dr. Hooves agreed, shaking away the stars that were dancing around his head.

Seeing that they were now catching up, Twilight Sparkle tossed up the remaining rope. "Okay, Applejack, last rope!" she called out. "Make it count!"

Catching the rope, Applejack was quick to lasso the pegasus, yanking her off the cloud and she began descending toward the ground, despite her best attempts not to. Grinning, the purple unicorn nodded to the two pegasi, they also nodded, and they began descending toward the ground, too.

* * *

Minutes later, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Dr. Hooves, Derpy, and Pinkie Pie were holding on the ropes that were lassoed around Rainbow Dash's middle, and she was bucking frantically, trying to get freed. "Lemme go!" she shouted angrily. "I don't need you guys! Leave me alone!" Smiling gently, the twins used their magic to restore her memories and her original color.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked as the ropes were removed and gasped, remembering. "How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements?! Did we stop Discord?" she asked frantically and tackled the orange pony while asking her last question.

Cheering, the Mane Seven, Dr. Hooves, and Derpy exchanged a big group hug, and they paused when group of bison, all wearing pink tutus, went dancing past.

"Maybe it's a little early for a group hug," Twilight Sparkle admitted, recalling that they still needed to stop Discord before they could really celebrate.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Timon agreed from atop Pumbaa. "So, where are these Elements you guys need?"

"Just follow us," said Sunrise Blossom, and they hurried back to Ponyville to retrieve the Elements of Harmony, which had been stashed at the Apothecary for safekeeping.

* * *

A/N: Just one installment to go, and this story is done. Looking forward to the deleted scenes that you're going to be coming up with, Roleplayer48. R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: DEFEATING DISCORD

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 2

A/N: Ok, here is the final chapter and the final update for today. See you all on Wednesday!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: DEFEATING DISCORD**

Meanwhile in Ponyville, chaos was reigning everywhere, and Discord had set up a throne in the middle of the town square. He was enjoying the chaos and he was laughing as pies flew upward. When a cotton candy cloud came by, he stopped it and magically produced a glass to catch some of the chocolate milk rain.

"Chaos is a wonderful, _wonderful_ thing," he declared, raising the glass to take a sip.

"Not as wonderful as friendship," Twilight Sparkle announced, again wearing her crown, and with her was her sister, who had her own crown on, and their friends, wearing their own respective Elements of Harmony. Also with them were Dr. Hooves, Derpy, Timon, and Pumbaa, and they all were ready to take the spirit of chaos on.

Discord was slightly alarmed to see that the group was no longer under his control, especially Sunrise Blossom, the meerkat, and the warthog, but he didn't let on. He also didn't let on that he was upset to see that the Time Lord had managed to return despite him knocking the TARDIS off course to end up on the space station filled with Daleks. _'I can always put them under my spell again after their_ precious _Elements fail again,'_ he thought. _'And as for that_ meddling _Time Lord, I can get rid of him_ easily _.'_ "Oh, this again?" he asked in a bored tone while sipping away the glass, leaving behind the chocolate milk, which he then tossed away, and there was an explosion.

"That's right," Applejack said confidently. "You couldn't break apart our friendship for long."

"Oh, Applejack," the spirit of chaos tsked, his paw glowing yellow as he forcefully lifted her off the ground by way of her necklace, and forced her to hover before him. "Don't lie to me. I'm the one who made you a liar," he scolded and used his other clawed hand to yank Sunrise Blossom, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash up to where he was. "Will you ever learn?"

"Let them _go_ , Discord!" Dr. Hooves shouted, alarmed.

Refusing to let him whammy her sister and friends again, Twilight Sparkle teleported herself so that she was in the middle of the group, cast a shield spell that broke Discord's grip on the Elements, earning a protest from him as she floated them back to the ground. "I'll tell you what we've learned, Discord," she stated, "we've learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for!"

"Ugh, gag," the spirit pretended to gag. "Fine, go ahead. Try and use your little Elements. _Friend_ me." He sat back in his throne. "Just make it quick. I'm missing some excellent chaos here." And as he said this, a group of pigs went flying by.

"All right, ladies," said Twilight Sparkle as they got into formation. "let's show him what friendship can do!"

"Wait-wait-wait!" said Pinkie Pie, running over to a nearby cotton candy cloud to slurp up the chocolate milk rain before returning to stand next to Sunrise Blossom and she growled like a dog.

Dr. Hooves, Derpy, Timon, and Pumbaa watched as the seven ponies began concentrating on the Elements of Harmony, which began glowing in response, and they gasp when the Elements began firing at the spirit of chaos. "It's working!"

Discord, who'd shut his eyes, opened them. "Huh?" He duck when he realized that the Elements of Harmony were firing at him. "What's this?" He then screamed in terror when the Mane Seven floated into the air, and when they opened their eyes, they were solid white. A blast of rainbow magic shot out of them, arched through the air, and slammed into him. "No. _NO!_ " He twisted about, trying to break free, but it was too late, and he turned into solid stone once again.

The rainbow magic then spread outward in a shockwave, reversing the damage caused by the chaos magic, and the whole of Equestria was restored to normal. The moment that the Elements of Harmony stopped glowing, the Mane Seven landed back on the ground, with Dr. Hooves, Derpy, Timon, and Pumbaa all cheering loudly while the statue fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"And like I said, everything Discord did is undone!" Dr. Hooves declared happily, almost falling over when Derpy hugged him tightly. "Easy there, I need to breath!"

"I know!"

They had done it! Discord had been defeated once again!

* * *

A short while in Canterlot, the Mane Seven, Dr. Hooves, Derpy, Timon, and Pumbaa were standing before Princess Celestia for a ceremony to celebrate the defeat of Discord, whose statue had been placed back in the palace garden with a guard detail to make sure that no pony would make the mistake of arguing in front of him again.

"We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these nine friends," the Princess announced to the gathered ponies, "who, along with two new friends, stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos." She then used her magic to open a set of curtains to reveal that one of the stain-glass windows was now showing the Mane Seven, Dr. Hooves, Derpy, Timon, and Pumbaa defeating the spirit of chaos.

The moment that the window was revealed, the crowd cheered.

* * *

After the ceremony was over, the ponies, the meerkat, and the warthog were hanging out in the palace garden, swapping stories, and they were laughing over one of the things that Timon and Pumbaa had to do in order to lure away the hyenas when they'd helped Simba take back the throne from his evil Uncle Scar.

"I was being sarcastic when I asked Simba if I should dress in drag and do the hula," he was telling the ponies, who were in stitches from laughing so hard. "How was I suppose to know he would take me seriously? Anyway, it all worked out and Simba became king of the Pride Lands."

"And I expect that you both are ready to return home," said Princess Celestia, who'd arrived in time to hear the story, and the group immediately bowed to her.

"Yes, it will be nice to go back home," Pumbaa agreed. "I miss spending time with our other friends."

Timon nodded. "Yeah, and we both kinda have responsibilities we were avoiding when Discord tricked us into coming here," he admitted. "Looking after Princess Kiara and all that. Last thing anyone needs is for the crown princess to get into trouble again just because we chose not to do our job."

"Yes, that is quite the responsibility," Princess Celestia agreed, "and you both have learned a valuable lesson." She then magically presented the two animals with a gold pendant that had the Mane Seven's cutie marks on it and in their respective colors. "With this pendant, you both will be able to return to the Pride Lands, and should you ever care to come back for a visit, you both will just need to touch it and think about your friends," she added.

Feeling teary-eyed, Timon accepted the pendant and then he and Pumbaa hugged their new friends before looping the gold chain around their necks and the pendant began glowing. "Bye, our little ponies! Until next time!" And with a flash of light, the meerkat and the warthog were gone.

"I miss them both already," said Fluttershy sadly.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll visit whenever they can," Spike pointed out.

The Mane Seven agreed and headed off to board the train to return to Ponyville and their lives.

* * *

In the Pride Lands, Simba was searching Pride Rock for his two friends, who no one had seen all day, and he was getting a little frantic since it was never a good sign when someone he cared about went missing like that. _'Where has Timon and Pumbaa gotten to?'_ he wondered uneasily, and jumped a foot in the air when there was a blinding flash of white light that disappeared, leaving behind the meerkat and the warthog.

"Timon! Pumbaa! What was that and where were you two?" Simba asked, relieved to see his friends.

"Um, that's a rather _long_ story, Simba," said Timon with a nervous smile. "Want to have dinner first?"

Simba rolled his eyes. "Come on you two, knuckleheads." And they went to have dinner with the rest of the lion pride.

* * *

A/N: And that's the final chapter. Poor, Discord, I wish I could've done a different ending, but the people at Hasbro wouldn't let me. Darn it! Oh well, back to working on the rest of Season 3, and I'm on the story where Fluttershy is going to do her best to help Discord change his ways and use his chaos magic for good instead of evil. R&R everyone!


End file.
